Domba Yang Menjadi Serigala
by Penguin Bersatu
Summary: Hinata yang sangat mencintai Naruto, Shion yang jatuh hati pada Hinata dan ingin sekali berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata sedangkan Naruto yang terlalu sayang mencoba mendekatkan Shion dengan Hinata yang mecintainya


Hinata seorang perempuan lemah lembut , penyayang, serta pengertian tapi akibat lelaki itu Hinata menjadi buas dan penuh kecemburuan yang berlebihan.

 **DOMBA YANG MENJADI SERIGALA**

Hidup berlimpah harta dan kekuasaan, dicintai banyak orang, disukai dan dipuja-puja sebagai sosok yang anggun serta cantik membuat hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan. Walaupun ia pemalu dan sulit berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang belum dekat dengannya tak membuat pesonanya luntur ataupun memudar.

Setiap hari selalu saja ada surat cinta di dalam lokernya ketika ia membukanya mengajaknya ketemuan di suatu tempat di sekitar sekolah yang ujung-ujungnya mengajaknya pacaran. Meski begitu, Ia tak pernah sekalipun menemui setiap orang yang menuliskan surat cinta untuknya karena ia tahu ia hanya akan menyakiti perasaan si penulis surat cinta tersebut.

"Cahaya bintang seperti elok rupamu , rupamu menawan bukan karena itu Aku mencintaimu tetapi kebaikan hatimulah yang membuatku memiliki rasa cinta hanya untukmu." Seorang remaja tengah membacakan sebuah penggalan puisi di depan kelasnya, Namanya Naruto . Seorang remaja yang tak pintar, kaya atau tampan sekalipun, tidak dicintai dan sedikit yang menyukai. Remaja itu terlalu kurang menarik untuk diketahui kelebihannya..

Bertolak belakang dengan " Dia", Naruto tak memiliki apapun sebagai kebanggaannya. Ia sudah ditakdirkan sebagai orang yang tak memiliki kelebihan meski begitu ia tetap optimis tentang hidupnya walaupun kadang dilanda frustasi menjalani kehidupannya.

Tak ada sorak sorai ataupun tepuk tangan untuk Naruto yang telah selesai membacakan sebuah puisi itu di depan kelasnya seakan teman-temannya tak peduli dan hanya gurunya yang memujinya bahwa puisi yang dibacakannya sangat bagus dan penghayatannya sangat mendalam membuatnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran yang satu ini.

Dia melihat sosok bernama Naruto itu mendekatinya lalu duduk disampingnya membuatnya ser-seran tak karuan. Naruto inilah yang ia sukai sebab itulah ia selalu tak menemui siapapun yang menuliskan surat cinta untuknya. Dia telah berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap remaja itu tapi hasilnya nihil nol besar karena ketidak pekaan seorang Naruto yang dianggap idiot oleh teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana , Hinata? Puisi yang Ku bacakan bagus kan, hehe?" setelah duduk disampingnya Naruto mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut kepada "Dia" yang ternyata bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Heh, i-iya, ba-bagus sekali ," jawabnya singkat terbata-terbata tak menyangka Naruto akan menanyainya.

"Hinata, jangan terlalu menjaga jarak denganku ya, Aku orang baik kok tak akan macam-macam," Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata yang tampak menunduk dan seakan tak berani memandang wajahnya.

Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto cepat " Aku tak menjaga jarak denganmu Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata cepat tanpa terbata sekalipun membuat Naruto kaget karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hinata berbicara seperti itu.

"Begitu ya, ah leganya ternyata tidak seperti itu ?" Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berpikiran seperti i-itu?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa sedikit tak enak karena membuat Naruto berpikiran yang tak mengenakan kepadanya.

"Hm, mungkin sejak kita kelas satu sampai kelas dua sekarang kita jarang mengobrol dengan akrab padahal kita selalu duduk bersama di bangku yang sama sejak kelas satu. Tapi aku sekarang lega bukan seperti itu ternyata," jawab Naruto jujur semenjak mereka kelas satu SMA sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengobrol intens karena Hinata terlalu pasif ketika Naruto mengajaknya berbicara selalu saja Naruto yang memulai lalu Hinta yang menjawab singkat sesudahnya, sehingga Naruto beranggapan Hinata itu menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun A-aku tak bermaksud begitu, Aku hanya bingung ketika memulai pembicaraan denganmu padahal Aku ingin sekali sungguh," Ucap Hinata merasa sedih ternyata penyebab orang yang disukai menganggapnya menjaga jarak dengannya karena dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, jangan dipikirkan! Aku mengerti sekarang dan Aku juga minta maaf berpikiran seperti itu padamu," Kata Naruto lalu mengajak Hinta mengobrol ketika Guru yang tadi telah pergi . Mereka larut dalam obrolan-obrolan yang mereka bicarakan , Hinata pun mulai berusaha tidak terlalu pasif ketika berbicara dengan Naruto dan terkdang ia juga berusaha memulai pembicaraan walau terkesan agak malu-malu.

Semua pelajaran telah usai bel pulang pun telah berdering menandakan para murid akan bubar dari sekolah itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Di kelas tempat Naruto berada , sekarang Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan kepada Naruto di depannya, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Hinata melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri Naruto yang berbeda tiga meter jaraknya dengannya tepat satu meter di depan Naruto, Hinata berhenti lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan..."Naru..."

"Naruto, kau belum pulang?" Hinata lemas seketika mendengar suara tersebut yang ternyata bukan berasal dari mulutnya tetapi orang lain yang dari kedengarannya nampaknya seorang perempuan.

"Shion, " panggil Naruto menoleh ke belakang tempat suara itu berasal dan ia temui seorang seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasnya yang keheranan sedang apa remaja tanggung itu lakukan di kelas tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Shion mendekati Naruto dan tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata dengan wajah kecewa sekilas lalu menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kelas itu.

"Iya-iya, Aku pulang," pasrah Naruto ketika perempuan itu menarik tangannya mengajaknya pulang sampai ia tak sadar melupakan Hinata yang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya.

Hinata tak berkata apapun ketika Naruto pergi dengan perempuan itu dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bernafas tak karuan , dadanya seolah terjepit dan terhantam sebuah beton dan terasa sakit sehingga ia memegang dadanya yang semakin sakit dan nampaknya ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

Hinata pulang dengan rasa kecewa karena gagal lagi mengutarakan perasaannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hinata sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh orang lain selain kepribadiannya yang pemalu yaitu kepribadian seorang yang cemburu bila melihat seseorang memiliki sesuatu sedangkan dia tidak . kepribadian yang satu ini Hinata berusaha menghapusnya tapi ia tak bisa sesering pun ia berusaha ia tak mampu menghapusnya malah seperti mengerogotinya perlahan-perlahan semenjak ia mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Naruto semenjak mereka bertemu kelas satu.

Kepribadiannya itu selalu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Naruto seperti "Akan ku culik Naruto lalu memperkosanya dan membuatku hamil sehingga Aku bisa menikahinya untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya " atau "Akan ku gantung Naruto secara terbalik lalu ku paksa untuk mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu Hinata' terus menerus seumur hidup " dan semacamnaya yang aneh-aneh yang tak bisa ia hentikan bila kepribadian yang satunya ini mulai mengusainya.

Tempat tinggal Naruto adalah sebuah apartemen 2 kamar tidur yang di tempati berdua dengan perempuan yang mengajaknya pulang tadi yaitu, Shion. Shion bukan siapa-siapa Naruto hanya kenalan yang dulu pernah sama-sama kecurian di terminal Bus ketika mereka menginjakan kaki pertama kali di kota tempat mereka bersekolah saat ini lalu mereka bertemu di kantor polisi melaporkan pencurian tersebut dan sepakat menyewa apartemen untuk mereka berdua tempati ketika mereka tahu mereka hanya sedikit memiliki uang yang bahkan tak cukup untuk biaya sewa apartemen termurah di kota itu selama sebulan dan mereka tetap tinggal se-apartemen hampir dua tahun terakhir ini walaupun mereka sebenarnya mampu untuk menyewa apartemen atau tempat kos masing-masing.

Mereka punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal bersama di apartemen itu, dikarenakan Shion yang tak pintar memasak tapi cukup pintar dalam pelajaran dan Naruto yang sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran tapi sangat jago dalam hal memasak membuat mereka akhirnya saling bersimbiosis demi kepentingan bersama-sama. Shion akan mengerjakan seluruh PR Naruto yang sudah pasti lelaki itu malas atau tidak bisa mengerjakannya sedangkan Shion bisa sepuas hati menyatap masakan Naruto yang terkenal lezat tanpa harus sungkan-sungkan karena mereka berdua tinggal bersama.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk santai di sofa apartemennya menonton acara Tv kesukaanya sedangkan Shion sedang duduk juga di sofa itu dan nampaknya ia sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Hey, Naruto!" panggilnya pada Naruto yang seketika langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Ya, Ada apa?" ucap Naruto yang menjawab mendengar panggilannya.

"Apakah kamu dan Hinata itu pacaran?" Tanya Shion dengan nada yang sepertinya khawatir memainkan jari-jarinya dan pipinya yang memerah.

"Tidak,kenapa memangnya ?" balas Naruto yang langsung mematikan Tv nya ketika Shion menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Eh, begini" Shion mendekati Naruto lalu berbisik-bisik di telinga Naruto dan seketika juga Naruto merinding mendengar bisik-bisik perempuan itu.

Shion mengangguk-angguk sedangkan Naruto masih merinding dengan apa yang shion bisikan kepadanya. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tak mampu menyanggupi. Shion merenggut seketika tak menerima melihat gelagat tak menyenangkan dari Naruto.

"Hah, Kenapa?" sembur Shion yang sifat buruknya mulai keluar yaitu suka memaksa kehendaknya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.

"Aku tidak mau, Kau ya selalu saja memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri" Elak Naruto yang juga tak menyukai apa yang Shion mau kepadanya ketika teman seapartemennya itu berbisik kepadanya.

"Kamu harus mau ya. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kali setelah itu Aku tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi deh ." Ucap Shion yang masih berusaha agar keinginanya disanggupi oleh Naruto yang sudah angkat tangan duluan sebelum berusaha menyanggupinya.

"Ayolah, kali ini saja. Mau ya mau," Shion semakin merajuk tak ingin kemauannya tak kesampaian.

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menngiyakan ketika ia mulai ditampar oleh Shion yang memaksa nampaknya ia mau meuruti kemauan perempuan pemaksa itu.

"Tapi kamu harus janji agar aku mau menuruti kemauanmu " Naruto mulai menyerah dan menyanggupi kemauan Shion dengan sebuah perjanjian karena terus di rajuk tanpa henti oleh perempuan itu.

Shion mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum senang memeluk dan menonjok-nonjok dada Naruto pelan bersorak "Yey" terus menerus.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku mau kamu berjanji tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata nati dan Aku mengancam kalau kamu berbuat tidak-tidak pada Hinata, Aku akan pindah dari sini biar kamu kelaparan karena kamu tidak bisa makan kan , kalau bukan makanan itu buatanku," Kata memberi sebuah perjanjian untuk dituruti sebelum kemauan perempuan itu ia turuti.

"Aku mengerti, sanga mengerti. Duh manisnya Hinata Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya itu. Aku ingin memegang oppainya yang gede itu dan mencium bibirnya itu dan lalu, lalu... Aduh," Inilah kemauan Shion yang tidak mau turuti oleh Naruto yaitu mempertemukan Shion dengan Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar ocehan Shion itu geregetan menggentuk kepala perempuan itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Sakit, Naruto. Kenapa kau ini memukul kepalaku?" keluh Shion menegelus-elus kepalanya dan menatap garang ke Naruto yang mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu.

"Tapi Aku tidak janji ya bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Hinata karena Aku pun tak terlalu dekat dengannya walaupun kami selalu duduk dibangku yang sama sejak kelas satu," Jelas Naruto yang hanya didengar bak angin lalu oleh Shion yang tak sabaran bertemu dengan perempuan cantik yang namanya Hinata itu.

Shion bukanlah lesbian tapi seorang perempuan yang tak tahan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak ketika melihat perempuan cantik termasuk ketika ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berduaan dengan Naruto di sekolah membuatnya jatuh hati walau hanya melihat sekilas saja wajah Hinata yang cantik dan di perjalanan pulang Shion bersama Naruto perempuan itu menanyakan tentang perempuan yang bersama Naruto tadi sehingga ia bisa tahu perempuan itu bernama Hinata.

Mereka berdua berdiskusi bagaimana caranya mempertemukan Hinata dengan Shion dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengundang Hinata ke apartemen mereka besok dan merencankan membuat sebuah sandiwara kecil bila Hinata menanyakan perihal mengapa mereka berdua tingal berdua bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, Shion Aku ke kamarku dulu. Awas besok kalau macam-macam sama Hinata Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Ingat itu." Naruto yang mulai mengantuk berpamitan pada Shion yang nampaknya juga mengantuk sama sepertinya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto! " cegah Shion yang melihat Naruto meninggalkannya di sofa sendirian.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak kesal lalu berbalik lagi padahal pintu kamarnya telah ia buka.

"Gendong Aku! Aku tak kuat berjalan Naruto lemas sekali kaki ku ini. Tolonglah Naruto !" Pinta Shion yang duduk menyender di sofa dan Naruto langsung saja mengiyakan permintaan itu ."Baiklah," Naruto mengangkat tubuh Shion membawanya ke kamar perempuan itu yang bersebelahn dengan ke kamarnya.

"Naruto, jangan bawa ke kamarku! Kau lupa ya , ada tikus menakutkan di dalam kamarku," ucap Shion yang menghentikan langkah Naruto yang membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Lalu kemana kalau bukan ke kamarmu hah, Aku ngantuk Shion cepatlah kemana Aku harus membawamu ini?" Naruto merengek dengan kantuknya yang membuatnya oleng sehingga perempuan yang diangkatnya ketakutan jika ia jatuh dari dekapan Naruto.

"Ke kamarmu saja , kita tidur bersama tak apa-apa bukan?" saran Shion yang di sanggupi Naruto tanpa basa-basi lalu pergi ke kamar di sebelahnya.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya membawa perempuan itu lalu membaringkannya di samping ranjangnya dan ia pun berbarinmg di samping perempuan itu tanpa ada rasa malu atau canggung sekalipun.

"Shion, Awas kamu macam-macam saat aku tidur seperti kemarin, Aku akan menendangmu sampai kamu berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadaku lagi?" Ucap Naruto memberi peringatan kepada Shion yang juga terkadang berbuat hal-hal aneh kepadanya sebelum mereka berdua terlelap tidur tanpa ada yang bersuara lagi.

Tbc

DISCLAIMER


End file.
